Such A Royal Pain
by ClaceandStelenaTMITVD
Summary: Princess Clary has fallen in love. With whom? A commoner, Jace Wayland. Her parents are not pleased to hear this when she returns to the palace with him. Jocelyn takes the situation into her own hands. She hires the Princess of Seelie to seduce Jace and tries to set Clary up with Alec Lightwood of Citadel. It doesn't go as planned. Along the way, Clary learns a few family secrets.
1. Overwhelmed

**Happy New Year!**

 **I know I shouldn't start a new fic but I promise this wont be any more than 10 chapters, it's more of a new year's fic. I got the inspiration from A Royal Christmas so if you want to check it out you can, I didn't totally based it on that though.**

 **OMG WHO HAS READ THE LEGEND TRILOGY?! D,:** **It's horrible, don't read it for it will make you cry.**

 **DISCLAIMER: CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

This is just so you know what the countries are called and who rules them and such :)

King and Queen of **Alicante** – Jocelyn and Valentine

Prince and Princess of **Alicante** – Jonathan and Clarissa

Baron and Baroness of **Idris** – Eleanor and Andrew

The Honourables of **Idris** – Helen, Mark, Julian, Drusilla, Olivia, Tiberius and Octavian

Duke and Duchess of **Blackfriar** – Emma and Jem

King and Queen of **Seraph** – Celine and Stephen

Prince of **Seraph** – Tobias

Princess of **Seelie** –Kaelie

Duchess of **Nixie** – Katrina Loss

King and Queen of **Citadel** –Robert and Maryse

Princes and Princess of **Citadel** – Alexander, Isabelle and Maxwell

Duke and Duchess of **Northern** **Isles** – Charlotte and Henry

Princes of **Northern Isles** – Charles and Matthew

* * *

December 27th

"We need to talk." Those words echo in my head. Oh god. She's breaking up with me. This girl who is the only perfect thing in my life is going to break up with me. What did I do? What did I not do? I'm about to get dumped through a phone call by the most amazing girl I have ever been with. What did I do to mess it up? "Jace?"

I clear my throat. "Yeah? Uh what is it?"

"I think it would be best to talk in person? Can we meet at Java Jones? Please?"

"Of course babe."

"Cool, I'll see you there sweetheart." She hangs up. Wait. If she's still calling me sweetheart, does that mean she's not gonna break up with me?

I hurry to my car and drive to Java Jones, the café where we first met.

I walk in and see her. She's beautiful, I mean most girls are pretty but her… she's just stunning and she's a fiery little brunette with emerald eyes and is 5 foot 3, everything about her was amazing. And no _princess_ could compare.

She looks up and smiles. "Jace." I walk over to her and she stands and hugs me.

"Hi babe." She takes a seat after releasing me and gestures for me to sit down too.

"I just wanted to tell you something because it's really important and it literally cannot wait."

I can feel my heart beating rapidly.

"My parents want me to come home for New Year's."

My eyes widen. "You're going back to London? For how long?"

"That's the thing. I'm not going to London. In fact, I'm not even from there. I am from Alicante. Actually I'm the princess of Alicante. My parents are the King and Queen."

I take a moment to take in what she just told me.

"You're a princess?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. My parents want me home for this New Year's Promenade. And I want you to come. I want you to meet my parents and see my country."

"A Promenade… Princess… Alicante. Gosh Clary."

"I know it's last minute but I really want you to be there." She takes my hands in hers. "Please, Jace I want you to meet my parents. It's gonna be so much fun!"

I take a deep breath. I love her. Really I do. I don't want to be away from her for so long, I was planning on proposing on New Year's too… But I haven't even gotten her a ring yet.

"Okay. I'll go with you." I agree. She has her moment of glee where her eyes widen and her mouth breaks into an open smile and her hands clap. I find it adorable.

"Oh! We have to go pack! It's 9:14 and our flight is at 10 o'clock. We need to pack your stuff." She says and then she takes my hand and pulls me out of Java Jones.

"There's something else. This isn't my real hair colour."

We arrive at my house and she starts to pack for me since she know what's best to pack for such an occasion.

"We're gonna have to go shopping when we get there since you have a limited supply of suits and ties, my love." Clary says as she zips my suitcase up.

"Hey, Clary?" I take a seat on my bed. She looks up at my from the floor and hums to tell me she's listening. "Why did you wait so long to tell me? Why keep everything a secret?"

"Because I had to." She stands and takes a seat beside me. "My mother said that the only way for me to be able to leave Alicante was for me to hide who I was. Nut I knew from the moment I met you and got to know you that that would be pretty difficult. I'm sorry I took so long to tell you, this is the only opportunity that I've been given, really."

"I get it. I mean, I can't imagine being a princess and having to hide who I am but I get that it was important for you to do so."

Her eyes sparkle I can just see it. Then she wraps her arms around me. "I knew it. I knew you were a good guy, I knew from the moment I met you and got to know you that I could trust you." Clary gives me a chaste kiss and then pulls away. "We should get to the airport."

After a five hour flight and a 45 minute car ride we arrive.

The chauffeur that drove us from the airport opens the door to Clary's side and she steps out. I on the other hand don't know what to do… Do I get out from her side of did he just open it for her because she's a princess? Do I open my open door? Oh god what's wrong with me?

I decide to just open my door. There is a beautiful fountain in the middle of this palace driveway roundabout thing and then some sculptures lining the outer edge of it.

"So I'd like to introduce you to… Jace?" Clary calls out.

I clear my throat and walk around the car.

"I'd like you to meet the head butler, Lucian, I just call him Luke, and he's known me since I was a kid." Said butler looks about 47 years old. He has a few greying hairs and his face is lined with age and his eyes tell a story, where it's a sad one seems pretty clear. His posture was stiff and his hands behind his back.

"Pleasure to meet you." I reach out my hand and he seems quite stunned at the notion of me shaking his hand. At the corner of my eye, I see Clary hold in a breath. I can tell I've already done something wrong.

Clary takes another step up the stairs that's covered in a red carpet.

"This is Jordan, Daniel, Maia, Sophie and Simon." On each name we took a step and I just nodded and smiled at them because apparently handshakes are frowned upon on Alicante.

"Luke, where are my parents?" Clary asks.

"They are in the Upper East drawing room, Princess." He replies.

"Thank you." Then Clary loops her arm through mine and leads the way.

"What about our bags?" I ask, we just left them in the car.

"Don't worry. Jordan and Daniel are valets. They'll take it up to our rooms."

"So we have separate rooms?" I raise a brow.

"Jace, my parents are the King and Queen. That means they are the biggest prudes in the country." I chuckle at that. "I highly doubt they would let us share a room when there's 312 guest rooms."

"312? How many do you need? I can't believe you were okay to live in that loft of yours for almost a year, much less staying over at my tiny apartment!"

She'd stay over but we would never _do_ anything. If she wasn't comfortable with anything then we'd stop. I was pretty shocked to hear it really, a beautiful girl like her still so innocent and pure but now that I know the truth it actually makes sense.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks me, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"You… Me… Us. Nothing much."

We suddenly stop. "We're here." She says facing a door.

I hear a muffled conversation behind the door. "It's probably not that serious…."

"You're just saying that to ease my nerves... She's bringing an American. A commoner into the palace. Why am I the only one not okay with this?"

Clary knocks quiet hurriedly. She heard it too.

"Come in." A strict female voice calls.

Clary opens the door and behind it are who I assume are her parents. What gave it away I wonder… Well the huge as crowns on their heads did.

"Clarissa darling." The woman says and acts like nothing happened. She wore this red outfit which is kinda like a suit but it's not pants, a skirt which reached past her knees. Not what I expected really, I thought that she'd be in an extravagant gown. She had really red hair which was half up half down and that diamond crown on her royal head. Clary's father was wearing a normal suit and

"Hello mother, father." Clary smiles in greeting.

"So, who's your acquaintance from America?" Her mother asks with quite a cold tone.

Clary rolls her eyes. "He's not just my acquaintance mother, this is my boyfriend, Jace Wayland."

Her mother stiffens and I can see her expression darken. "Hello Jace."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highnesses." I bow because that is what I've seen on TV… Yes my logic has no flaws.

"I'm sure." She says and then she clears her throat. "Lucian, please escort Mr. Wayland to the Adamas Room."

"Right away your majesty." I jump slightly. When the hell did Luke get here?

"Wait, the Adamas Room?" Clary speaks up.

"Is there a problem?" The Queen asks. "It's the biggest guest room we have, Clarissa."

"Yes there is a problem, mother. That room is the farthest from mine. MY room is in the West Wing and that is in the Far East." She frowns.

"Yes, I find that that is slightly unfair, Jocey." The King inputs.

"Why not the Electrum Room?" Clary suggests. "Please mother, it's in the West Wing but it's not right next door to mine."

"Enough. The help have already moved his bags there. IT would be a burden to have them walk to the opposite side of the palace."

Clary scowls. "Since when do you care about being a burden to the help, mother?"

I can feel the tension so I clear my throat. "It's okay, Clary. The Adamas Room sounds awesome."

Clary takes me hand and stops at the door looks behind her and says to her mother, "We'll see you at dinner." Then we make our dramatic exit.

"Luke, you are dismissed."

"Yes, your highness." Then he walks away to do his butler-y deeds, I suppose.

"Clary. Hey, it's okay. You don't have to snap at your mother."

"I'm sorry. Really I mean, she's really traditional. She wants me to marry a prince and have 100% royal babies and I was fine with that until I met you."

I give her a hug. "It's not a problem being in the Adamas Room. I'm sure it's great."

"Of all the 312 guest rooms, she picked that one."

"3 hundred… 312? How many do you need?" There are probably secret tunnels around here.

"Clary?" I hear a deep voice behind us and we turn around.

It's a guy with super white blonde hair and as tall as me.

"Jonathan!" Clary exclaims as she lets go of my hand and runs into this other guys arms.

"Hey sis, it's been too long." The guy –Jonathan – puts her down. Sis? Any thought of jealousy vanish. "Who's this?"

"This is my wonderful boyfriend Jace Wayland. Jace this is my older brother and heir to the throne, Jonathan."

"Jace from America. It's good to meet you. I trust that you'll take care of my little sister. She's quite a handful." He shakes my hand and smiles.

"I'm not a handful. You were the one caught fondue-ing with the maids therefore getting them fired!"

"Fondue-ing?" I ask, obviously confused.

"It's our code word. In this world there are things you just cannot say when important, royal people are around." Clary says.

"Well, I've got to go. I need to fetch the Lightwood Royals from the Harbour. They are joining us for dinner this evening."

"We'll see you later." Clary calls as he disappears.

"He's nice. He seems like the only person here who wants me in the palace."

"Hey, that's not true. They'll warm up to you, I promise."

It was a long walk to the Far East but when we get to my room I was pretty stunned.

"Wow… This room is as big as my apartment…." I say. The room was full of silvery-blue-grey everything.

Clary chuckles. "I love the colour scheme of this room. But it's the complete opposite of you, Jace. You should have the Gold Room."

"Are you comparing me to a room?" I raise a brow.

"Don't worry Jacey-Poo, I love everything about you, your golden blonde hair, your goldish brown eyes and golden tan skin. Though this room is your antithesis in literature, it does bring out your features."

"Antithesis in literature? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I do not know."

She starts to unzip my suitcase. Then she goes over to the bedside table and picks up this telephone.

"Is that room service?" I ask as a joke.

"I guess you can look at it that way…" Clary replies, she presses 2 numbers and waits. "Hello, can you send Maia up here? I have a suit that needs to be pressed. Thank you."

"How fancy." I say.

"It _is_ a palace." She shrugs. "And the Lightwoods will be here for dinner, we have 26 minutes until dinner starts so you need to dress up."

"Who are the Lightwoods?"

"Important people." Clary pulls her phone out and shows me a few pictures. "This is King Robert and Queen Maryse." They both had dark hair and blue eyes. She flicks to the next picture. "This is Princess Isabelle, Prince Alexander, he prefers Alec, and the youngest is Max. They're close family friends. The Royal Family of Citadel."

I nod. "I look forward to meeting them."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this start!**

 **Please review!**

 **Love you all ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	2. Embarrased

Hello readers! Here's the second chapter!

DISCLAIMER: CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, AND A ROYAL CHRISMAS, DIRECTED BY ALEX ZAMM, **INSPIRED** TEH STORY.

* * *

Clary leaves the room to get ready for the dinner so I open up my suitcases trying to look for some formal shoes.

I hear a knock on the door.

"You're ready already? I thought your room was on the other side of the palace?"

I hear the door open.

"Um, sir?" I turn and see that it's not Clary. It's a guy with glasses and brown hair.

"I thought you were Clary…" He looks familiar, I think he was there when we got out of the limo.

"I'm Simon and I'm the footman."

"I have no idea what that is." I admit.

"I attend to the guests." That makes sense, I highly doubt he was here to give me a foot massage.

"So… What do you do?"

"The princess called me to press the suit? Also I must help you prepare for the dinner." He comes inside and walks towards my suitcase. "May I?" He asks politely but it sounds quite forced.

"Of course."

He takes my suit and then leaves for about 5 minutes, coming back with the suit neat and crisp. He then looks through the suitcase. It feels kinda weird that a stranger is looking through my bags but I do need the help.

Simon pulls out some shoes and then he says, "Here you go, sir. I will let you change now. I will be outside, just tell me when you are done and I will escort you to dinner."

I nod then he leaves.

There's something in his voice, as much as he tries to hide it, it's there.

I change out my jeans and t-shirt and put on the white polo and formal pants. "Really hope that this is good enough." I whisper to myself then I leave.

To my surprise, Simon is waiting right outside. He bows then says, "This way to the Mittle Dining Room."

"Mittle?" I raise a brow.

"Medium," He replies simply.

"Oh… kay. So there's more than one?" Simon nods.

We get to the dining room after going down 2 flights of stairs and walking through a few large corridors.

Then I see Clary. Finally a familiar face.

"Jace! You made it, I was worried you got lost." She reaches up and kisses my cheek then takes my hand. "Come on, everyone's waiting."

She changed her outfit. Now it's a formal black dress with off shoulder sleeves and her shoes were no longer flats but abouts 6 inch heels, I can tell because she's no longer 5"3 so she's much closer to my height.

She leads me into the dining room the table already has people seated on it. King Valentine at the head of the table, then his Queen to the left. Beside her is a Woman with black hair and a crown, then a man in a crown with dark hair and beside him is a boy who looks barely ten. Across from the woman is a boy with similar black hair but older, then it's Jonathan then another girl with black hair about our age.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Jace Wayland." Clary introduces.

The strangers smile. "Good evening." I say.

"Jace, this is the Lightwods. That's Queen Maryse, King Robert, Prince Max, then this is Prince Alec and Princess Isabelle." King Valentine points out.

"A lot of royalty for one room." I whisper so only Clary hears me.

She chuckles. "I know, feeling overwhelmed myself."

I scoff. "Sure you are."

"So, This is Jace of… New York, was it?" Queen Jocelyn says, then not waiting for me to answer she continues. "Clary please sit next to Alexander." She gestures to the seat across from her and beside the black haired boy. "And Jace, you can sit over there, by Maxwell."

I see Clary frown. "But mother…"

I clear my throat. "It's fine, Clary." I then walk over to the seat.

"Hello, how are you?" I ask the kid.

"I'm good." He replies shyly.

"My name's Jace." I decide to introduce myself formally.

"My name's Max and I like manga." I recognise that that's what those comics that Clary reads is called.

"Oh? I hear they're pretty good." I say just to make him feel a little less quiet.

His eyes light up. "Do you read them?"

"No but Cla– Princess Clary does. She loves them."

"Really? Last time I saw her she had no idea what they were."

"Well, she spent time in America and in the book stores there so she had more time so read. Maybe you could talk to about some, give her a few recommendations."

He smiles and nods excitedly then starts to eat.

I look down. It's a salad and there's a selection of forks. Crap, I have no clue which to use. I pick up the one nearest to the plate.

"That's the wrong one." Max whispers.

"Which do I use?"

"Third one to the right."

I thank him then pick up the correct one and start eating. I look up as I hear a laugh. It was Clary's laugh. I guess that Alec guy said something funny.

"So, Jace." I heard my name being called by said Alec guy.

"Yeah?"

"What do you do to occupy your time in America? New York of all places?" He asks.

"Well, I um…" What the hell can I say that will actually amuse these people?

"Jace actually just finished at Columbia University. It's actually a really good school." Clary responds.

"What job would you like?" Alec asks, the way he says it feels belittling really.

"I'd like to be a software designer."

"Oh, how interesting."

Everyone continues eating since the conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh, did I tell you about the time in the garden maze last spring?" Alec brings up.

"Oh please Alec, you've told everyone again and again." The girl, Isabelle rolls her eyes.

"Clary hasn't heard it." The Queen says.

"Well," Alec starts to tell. "Our gardener was cutting up the hedges and he was trying to make it look like a swan, then this is the best part… I shouted at him and he accidentally cut off its head! The room erupts with laughter and Clary's included. I honestly did not know what was so hilarious.

"He tells this story every time." Max murmurs but I hear it.

"Jace, do you have any exciting stories?"

"Uhhh…." Crap, put on the spot yet again by this Alec guy. "Well, one time I was in a restaurant with my current girlfriend and there was this waiter carrying some soup to a table and, the stupid 17 year old me put my foot out and the waiter tripped so the soup went everywhere!"

I can hear the chirping cricket noise.

"Well, that's just… rude." Princess Isabelle says.

"I'll say, the poor waiter." Says the guy who scared his gardener causing him to ruin what he must have worked so hard on…

"Current girlfriend?" Queen Jocelyn raises a brow.

"Yeah, she was my first so I was pretty nervous."

"How many have there been since then?" The other queen asks.

"Not many… about eight." I see Clary's mother almost choke on her drink and the other disapproving faces. "Or 6… 4, probably just 2?" Digging myself into an even deeper hole….

I reach for a large chalice filled with what I assumed was lemonade and drank.

Clary's eyes widen in alarm.

"Uh… Jace? That's the finger bowl." Max tells me a little too late.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Please review!**

 **See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


End file.
